Italy's birth-day craze
by Racooneyes COSPLAY
Summary: It's Italy's birth-day! Everyone is at an intense search to find the perfect gift. But the only thing Italy wants is to be with all of his friends. Happy b-day Todd Haberkorn. Rated K, first K rated story.


**Title: **Italy's Birth-day craze

**Summary: **It's Italy's birth-day! Everyone is at an intense search to find the perfect gift. But the only thing Italy wants is to be with all of his friends. Happy b-day Todd Haberkorn.

**A/N: So this is for the voice actor of Italy, Todd Haberkorn. Today is, as you should all tell, his birth-day. So congratulations for being whatever age he is! Any way... HERE!**

* * *

Italy woke up feeling, happy. More so than usual! In fact, he felt like he could just, do any thing, really! That was the only way to explain it! But why did he feel this way? Because, today was Italy's birth-day!

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Why did the room seem so... unfamiliar? Oh that's right! He didn't sleep with Germany last night. He sighed any way and got out of bed.

He entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Even though he had an enthusiastic attitude, he looked like he had just crawled out of a dumpster. Italy gave a disgusted look at his reflection before splashing some water in his own face.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Italy walked down the hall to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, was Germany and Japan. He smiled after he soon noticed that they where both eating pasta. Italy loved those days when they had pasta for breakfast. It was only on special days, like today!

"VE~! WE ARE HAVING PASTA~!" He said as he sat down.

"Yes, well today is your birthday." Germany said with a smile.

"We invited Hungary, Austria, Romano, and Spain to a party we where going to through you tonight." Japan said as he poured himself a small cup of tea.

Italy's smile increased. "Ve~ Thanks!" He said. He took in a fork full of pasta and swallowed. "If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go for a walk" He had said once he finished his food.

Japan and Germany nodded and Italy skipped away.

* * *

It was always so fun to travel the streets of Rome. Especially when you know them like the back of your hand. Italy looked down at the cobble-stone road when someone bumped into him.

"I-ITALY!" He felt two arms wrap around him. He got a small glimpse of light brown hair and knew who it was.

"Ve~! Hi Hungary!" He said as he hugged her back. "What are you doing in Rome?"

"Well I thought that instead of getting you some cheep toy for your birth-day, I decided that getting something from your capital would help you be reminded of home when you are away." Hungary said, giving an all to warm smile the whole time.

Italy realized that she wanted him to be happy but... He just wanted his friends. "Um, Hungary, I don't-"

"Ok sweety well, I'm off!" She called back, for she was already a couple of feet away.

* * *

Italy didn't know if it was just his imagination, but the same thing had happened when he ended up running into, Japan, Germany, Austria, Romano, and Spain.

He sighed a sad sigh as he walked through the doors of Austria's house. This is where the party was suppose to be, and it was.

* * *

Before Italy knew it, it was time for gifts. Germany slipped a box onto Italy's lap. "Open mine first" He whispered. Unfortunately, Hungary had heard that demand and got onto her feet.

"Excuse me, but if you didn't notice, he would much rather like to open mine first. I mean me and Austria did kinda help raise him!"

"Witch makes sence as to why he should open MY gift first!" Austria said as he sat up.

"You Idiotos! I am his brother! He wants to open mine first!"

Before Italy could say a word, all of the countries started to fight. The only one who was not in this petty argument was Japan. Then again, he was out in the kitchen taking random pictures.

"SHUT UP!"

Every one looked at Italy. No one would have expected those words to come out of the little Italians mouth. He took a deep breath before talking again. "All of you don't understand. All I wanted for my birth-day was for every one to be happy, and be here, with me. I love you all, and I don't like seeing you all fight like that. I just want you to all get along. Just for today. Please..."

Every one, instead of saying words, just joined in a big group hug, with Italy in the middle.

He giggled before saying "I hope you all have the recites, cause this is all I need."

Of course Japan had to come in at that moment and dropped his camera from shock of his words. He really should have kept the recite.


End file.
